cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joeltopia
_:. Nation Information Joeltopia is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Joeltopia work diligently to produce Oil and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Joeltopia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Joeltopia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Joeltopia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Joeltopia detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Joeltopia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. _:. Private Nation Messages Your population density of 11.99 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 110 (121) soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of Joeltopia. The infrastructure of Joeltopia is adequate at the time with a level of 43.00. _:. Government Information Ruler: Joel V Nation Name: Joeltopia Warn Level: 0% Warn History: No warn history Last Donation: No donations on record. Last Activity: 6/19/2011 4:51:39 AM National Flag: Alliance Affiliation: LoSS Alliance Seniority: 6/18/2011 1:36:01 PM (1 Days) Alliance Rank: Ranked #283 of 287 alliance nations Capital City: Tokyo Capital Coordinates: 35.68379267021536, 139.7490119934082 About Joeltopia: Joeltopia is a Federal Monarchy. It has an advacned military but it is peacefull. People live in capsule appartments to conserve space. We have made an empire in space and our goal is to conquer the pacific rim. I invented Joeltopia 5 years ago. Government Type: Monarchy - Your people are happy with this government. (Next Available Change 6/18/2011) National Religion: Taoism - Your people approve of this national religion but the majority of your people would prefer something else. Perhaps they do not desire a national religion. (Next Available Change 6/21/2011) Currency Type: Nation Team: - Aqua Team Information Panel Nation Created: 6/18/2011 8:21:26 AM (1 days old) Technology: 1.50 Literacy Rate: 20.00% Infrastructure: 43.00 Tax Rate: 23% (This high tax rate angers your citizens.) Area of Influence: 38.626 mile diameter. 30.000 in purchases, 7.800 in modifiers, 0.826 in growth War/Peace Preference: Joeltopia is a peaceful nation. War is not an option since 6/18/2011. My Resources: Connected Resources: Bonus Resources: None Trade Slots Used: Improvements: No improvements purchased. National Wonders: No national wonders. Environment: 6.50 Global Radiation: 4.50 Senate Votes: 0 Votes (Senate Votes Disallowed) _:. Military Information Nation Rank: Ranked #16,323 of 18,368 Nations (88.87%) Nation Strength: 183.700 Efficiency: 183.70 DEFCON Level: Threat Level: Number of Soldiers: 110 (121) Defending Soldiers: 110 (121) Deployed Soldiers: 0 (0) Number of Tanks: 0 Defending Tanks: 0 Deployed Tanks: 0 Aircraft: 0 Cruise Missiles: 0 Navy Vessels: 0 Nuclear Weapons: 0 Number of Spies: 0 Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 0 Attacking + 0 Defending = 0 Casualties Casualty Rank: Ranked #13,077 of 18,368 Nations (71.19%) _:. Population Information Total Population: 463 Supporters Primary Ethnic Group: Japanese Population Happiness: 11.34 Population Per Mile: 11.99 Population Per Mile. Military Personnel: Citizens: 110 (121) Soldiers 353 Working Citizens Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $57.55 (An average economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $13.24 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $44.31 _:. Government Financial Total Income Taxes Collected: $54,802.54 Total Expenses Over Time: $50,209.90 Bills Paid: Purchases Over Time: $1,032.21 $49,177.69 Current Yens Available: $4,592.64 (Surplus) When you are done, add your nation to the page nation css|action=edit}} here so that it can be displayed on the main page; then, remove this notice. Leave all entries that you don't need or use as blank. In Cyber Nations click "View my nation" then extended display, then copy the "Nation Information" into this area. Then, add more information about your nation. Remove the header and use bold on the first mention of your nation name like this: Nation Name.